


i've loved the stars fondly (but not as much as you)

by shepherdofmantle (account_now_inactive)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brief mentions of Adam, Drabble, F/F, Stargazing, Takes place during V7, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddly bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/account_now_inactive/pseuds/shepherdofmantle
Summary: Even with the beautiful view of the night sky from Atlas, Blake can only think of the woman next to her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	i've loved the stars fondly (but not as much as you)

There wasn’t much Blake liked about Atlas, but if she had to pick something, it would be the clear, unobstructed view of the night sky, high above any clouds. Despite how bright the city itself was, the stars seemed clearer and crisper, the moon’s light brighter. And so, Blake found herself escaping to the sloping roof of Atlas Academy, tucking herself against a heating vent with her knees pulled to her chest. 

Even with Atlas’ artificial atmosphere, it was bitterly cold, and Blake pulled her coat tighter, her ears pressed flat against her head. It was a small price to pay for some peace and quiet, and the chance to think. Though, no matter how many nights she came out here, she couldn’t seem to sort through the confusing mess of her emotions and the past few months. 

She had to hope that things would finally start to go right in Atlas. 

“Is this where you’ve been coming?” Her ear swiveled towards the sound of Yang’s voice first, and then she looked over her shoulder, watching Yang scoot out through the window and onto the roof. Blake moved over, making room for her in front of the heating vent. 

“It’s quiet,” Blake said. “And you can actually see the stars out here.” 

“You’re a stargazer?” Yang asked, tipping her head back to look at the sky as she settled next to Blake. 

“It’s a hobby of mine,” she admitted. She hadn’t told anyone, not since Adam had said it was a waste of time, and- she really didn’t want to think about him anymore. He was gone, and he wouldn’t hurt anyone else. 

“They’re beautiful out here, aren’t they?” 

“Yeah.” She rested a head on Yang’s shoulder, and Yang responded by wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. A contented sigh fell from her lips as she settled against Yang’s side. Blake kept her eyes on the stars, but all she could think about was Yang’s warmth, the soft tickle of her hair under her cheek, the gentle strength of the arm around her waist. She was everything Blake had thought she would never deserve. 

“Look!” Yang exclaimed, pointing her free hand up at the sky. Above, several stars streaked across the sky before vanishing. She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, “Make a wish.” 

“You’re a dork,” Blake laughed, but she closed her eyes. What did she want to wish for? Nothing seemed right- too frivolous, too impossible, too much. She looked up at Yang, her lilac eyes shining in the moonlight as she watched for more shooting stars, and she knew in that moment exactly what she wanted to wish for. 

Please, she thought. I want to be there for her. No matter what. 

Even if the universe didn’t listen, Blake silently promised Yang that she would stand by her, through thick and thin. Even if Atlas didn’t turn out to be the safety they hoped for. Even facing down a horde of Grimm. Blake wouldn’t leave. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing bees in a while so! please enjoy this fluff I wrote to make myself happy


End file.
